Pegagems
by Lostinawhisper
Summary: With the Pegasisters now teamed up with the gems, friendships continue to grow between them. However, when an unpleasant memory returns to Rouge, she's been leaving to be alone more often. Can the others find out what's wrong with her? This is the sequel to Three Sisters. You must have read that story first before reading this one or you won't get it.
1. Who were the Pegasisters

This is the sequel to Three Sisters. Once again, the characters may be OOC. You also must have read Three Sisters before you read this story or you won't get it.

It had been over a year since the pegasisters joined with the gems, creating a bigger and stronger team. Steven even suggested to calling this newly found team the Pegagems. At first the others were a little iffy about it. After a while though, Rouge and Garnet agreed on the name. Both groups were more than happy to join up with each other and the friendships between them only continued to grow as they got to know each other. Steven knew somewhat about the gems, but he wanted to know now about the pegasisters as well. Where did they come from after all? He could tell they weren't really related to each other and would have had to have come from different places. Was there other people like them too? Which one would he ask? After a while, he turned over to Blue Sky and decided to ask her.

"Where did you actually come from, Blue Sky." Steven asked her "I know you, Red Flare, and Rouge aren't really related to each other."

Blue Sky looked over to him, a little surprised that he asked that. She then figured it was obvious that indeed, she wasn't really related to them.

"You're right we aren't. We are each a different pega-races." she replied "Mine is a Water Spirit, Red Flare is a Desert Flame, and Rouge is a Nightingale. We used to have a fourth member two that was called a Snow Shoe pega, but we don't speak of her anymore."

"Why not?" Steven asked

"It was very tragic and we don't like thinking of it." Blue Sky responded "I do remember Rouge actually got hit the hardest from it though. I suggest not bringing it up to her."

"Could you at least tell me what her name was?" Steven asked

"I can." Blue Sky replied "Her name was Arianna."

Steven kept the name in mind. He almost believed he had heard it before. He just couldn't remember where. At the mean time,while she was here, Steven wanted to know more about Blue Sky and the Water Spirits. He would talk to Red Flare and Rouge about their people later.

"So, what are your people like?" he asked her

"Well, we always live by water and we love beauty and organization." Blue Sky explained "My people are a little more timid at times. I was that way when I first met Rouge that's for sure."

Steven was already getting fascinated by Blue Sky's people and was looking forward to what Rouge and Red Flare would say about theirs. However, Rouge hasn't come back in a while and it almost seemed like something was troubling her at the time before she left. Where had Rouge gone? What is troubling her? Will they know where to find her?

to be continued….


	2. Wicked Spark and Sugilite

Rouge had still not returned and still no one knew where she was or how to find her. Where had she gone? Steven still wanted to know about her and the Nightingales. He had the chance to find about Red Flare and found that the Desert Flames are more social and more high spirited. He really was wanting to know about the Nightingales, but couldn't ask about them unless Rouge was there. Eventually Rouge returned, with urgent news about dangerous pillars of ice that will slowly spread and take over if they were not stopped. The gems grabbed ahold of the pegasisters and warped them to where the ice pillars of ice were.

"We're going to need to get rid of these immediately before they spread." Blue Sky spoke up

"Of course." Pearl responded "We'll need a plan that is well thought out."

"There's only one that can destroy this quickly." Rouge told them "Red Flare and I will have to form Wicked Spark."

Blue Sky's eyes widened at thought and got worried. She remembered the last time Wicked Spark had been formed and it wasn't pretty. Wicked Fire may have been really powerful, but she was also very dangerous.

"That's not a good idea." Blue Sky told Rouge "You remember what happened last time you used Wicked Spark?"

"I do, but there's no other fire hot enough to melt this type of ice." Rouge replied "We have no choice."

"We could try using Sugilite to knock them down." Garnet suggested

"No!" Pearl exclaimed "She's too unstable."

Rouge noticed that ice pillars were starting to spread and gave in. She looked over to Red Flare and nodded at her to let her know they must create Wicked Spark. The two pegasisters started to glow and they charged at each other to create the mighty fusion. Steven was enthralled by what he saw in front of him. Wicked Spark was a massive woman, not much smaller than the Titan of the Sky. She wore and red black dress with a long black cape that flowed like her long black hair. The massive woman also had a bronze crown as well as bronze armor around her waist, shoulders and chest.

At the same time, Garnet had the same idea of fusing with Amethyst, creating the mighty gem fusion, Sugilite. Steven grew speechless at the sight of both giant women right in front of him. Both of them looked at each other and gave each other a smirk.

"Oh this isn't going to turn out well." Blue Sky said nervously

"I would have to agree." Pearl responded "I already know this won't end well."

"What's the matter, you two?" Sugilite asked, trying to torment them

"Perhaps they are." Wicked Spark responded also trying to taunt them "Or maybe they want to try and fight us even though they can't win."

"Um, it's not them that you have to take down." Steven spoke up then pointed to the ice pillars "Those are."

Wicked Spark looked over to the pillars

"What, it's just a little ice." she said "No problem for me."

Then out of what seemed like nowhere, Wicked Spark breathed a dark purple fire over one of the pillars, melting it instantly.

"Hey Sparky!" Sugilite exclaimed "You're not taking the fun from me too!"

Sugilite then summoned her giant flail and started knocking down the ice pillars just as quickly as Wicked Sparks was burning them down. Pearl, Steven, and Blue Sky were nearly splashed or hit by ice particles that were sent flying.

"Watch it!" Pearl exclaimed

"Pearl, we should leave now before they get to destructive." Blue Sky suggested

"I couldn't agree more." Pearl replied and grabbed Steven to escape with Blue Sky through the warp pad that was close to being destroyed by the two giant women

Shortly, Wicked Spark and Sugilite finished up their work with taking out all of the ice pillars and shook hands with each other to congratulate each other. However, Wicked Spark noticed that they have been left their by themselves, making her feel rage and the heat within her started to get tense. Sugilite at first didn't know what was bothering Wicked Spark, but soon she figured out what the problem was and was angered too. Now they were both headed back home, hoping to revenge of Blue Sky and Pearl.

to be continued….


	3. Battle With the Giant Women

After a couple days, Garnet, Rouge, Red Flare, and Amethyst still have not returned. However, another visitor was there. It was Steven's friend Connie. While she was there, she got to know Blue Sky and learned that the pegasisters had joined up with the gems.

"So, where are the others at?" Connie asked "I would like to meet them too."

"Well Rouge, Red Flare, Garnet, and Amethyst were taking out ice pillars, but left after they fused together." Blue Sky "It's best not to be around them when they are like that."

"I would agree." Pearl spoke up "Wicked Spark was behaving like a monster."

"Hopefully they all separate and come home soon." Connie responded

"I would agree." said Pearl "If both those tians come back here, we may be in serious trouble."

"Was it maybe a bad idea to leave them there though?" Steven asked

"It was for their own good." Blue Sky told them

After a while of what seemed like the group would be in peace, they were soon interrupted. They felt a series of rumbling coming from outside. Blue Sky and Pearl grew worried. They knew what was here. Shortly they heard Wicked Spark call out for them to get out there immediately.

"I better take care of this." Blue Sky told them "Wicked Spark isn't always the easiest to deal with."

Pearl put a hand on Blue Sky's shoulder and said "I'm going to come with you."

"I want to come too!" Steven exclaimed

"Even I want to come too." Connie added on

"No!" Blue Sky told them "Wicked Spark is way too dangerous and can't be taken down that easily"

"I said, GET OUT HERE!" Wicked Spark called out to them again, sounding even more angry

Blue Sky sighed and went outside to face her. Pearl followed her friend to make sure she would be alright going out there. However, the white gem was surprised at was really out there. Both Wicked Spark and Sugilite where right there and were enraged.

"How dare you leave us behind!" Sugilite snapped

"Well it looked like you two didn't need any help, so we left you alone." Pearl told them

"We also wanted to keep Steven safe from all the ruckus you were causing." Blue Sky added

"Now you should all separate and …."

Wicked Spark interrupted them by breathing dark fire at them. Pearl and Blue Sky managed to dodge it just in time.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do!" she snapped "You'll never get me to separate, for I like being this way!"

"You better get used to us!" Sugilite told them "You'll never separate us, especially since you're weak to us!"

Blue Sky looked over to Pearl with a worried expression

"I was afraid this would happen." she said quietly

"Same." Pearl responded "We'll need to end this quickly."

Blue Sky then looked up to Wicked Spark and walked over to her. Wicked Spark smirked at the blue pega, for she knew that she was being challenged. However, she believed that Blue Sky was no match for her. However, Blue Sky gave her a nod and ran off in another direction. Wicked Spark was confused, but didn't hesitate and quickly chased after her, trying to burn her.

This left Sugilite open to face off with Pearl. The giant woman remembered what Pearl did to stop her last time and refused to fall for it again.

"Don't think you're going to beat me a second time!" she snapped at the white gem "This time I will win!"

"Not even close!" Pearl said as she dodged an attack from her rival's flail.

The tall white gem had a bit of a plan. She this time, she believed there was another way to beat. It was to have her turn on Wicked Spark. Pearl realized the dominant attitude within both the giant women and knew they would try and dominate each other, no matter how close they seemed now. Pearl soon met up with Blue Sky again. Blue Sky managed to run Wicked Spark right into Sugilite, knocking them both to the ground.

Wicked Spark got up, brushed the sand off of her and glared at Sugilite.

"How dare you!" she snapped "You better watch where you're going!"

"I should say the same to you, Sparky!" Sugilite snapped "You shouldn't have run right into me!"

"That sounds like a challenge!" Wicked Spark responded "Get on your feet and fight me then!"

Sugilite got up and cracked her knuckles and said "With pleasure!"

The fight started to get intense between the two giant women. It was to the point where Connie and Steven came outside to see what was the problem. Connie knew there was only one real way to stop this fight. One of them would have to be calmed down. She told Steven to get his ukulele and to play a soothing song with it. Steven did just that and the music managed to get Wicked Spark's attention. She gave one last powerful blow to Sugilite, separating Amethyst and Garnet. Wicked Spark was soon soothed by the music and was eventually separated as well.

Garnet, Amethyst, Rouge, and Red Flare all were lying in the sand, tired and hurt because of the fusing and the battle. The others came over to them to make sure they were okay. Rouge thanked them for stopping them and was interested in meeting Connie while she was here. Very shortly, Connie began to really become interested into the pegasisters and started having thoughts of possibly becoming one of them. However, that question would have to wait until another time.

to be continued…..


	4. Becoming one of the Pegasisters

When Rouge and Red Flare returned after the fusion of Wicked Spark, they were curious about Connie and wanted to get to know her. Because of that, they requested that she go out for a flight with them for a bit. When Connie accepted, the pegasisters grew interesting and decided to talk with her as they would fly. Rouge even believed it could be possible to have her join up with them. The pegasisters brought her to where the they are from and Connie already found it fascinating. When they arrived at the clearing between Black Forest, Mirror Lake, and Golden Desert, they allowed Connie to go up to the great pegasus statue. What occurred next though, was unbelievable. A bronze colored pegasus mare, flew down to her to become her companion. None of the pegasisters ever thought this would be possible since she was human. However, they didn't question the situation and let Connie keep the pegasus, which she later named Sunchaser.

"With what we found out today, there may be a chance that you could become one of us." Rouge told her

"I would like that actually." Connie responded "You three are really interesting to me and I already like you."

"Well, that's great to know." Red Flare replied "You're pretty cool too."

"It's unusual though, we never thought it was possible for a human to do that though." Blue Sky spoke up

"Maybe because we have never did bring one here before." Rouge told her "And I think she'll be great as part of our pack."

"We also have the gems assisting us as well." Red Flare brought up "They have become really great friends with us."

"You have a point there." Blue Sky responded "They have gotten close to us, since our packs joined together."

"And I already know Steven, so that makes it even easier on us." Connie brought up

"You're right it will." Rouge responded

When Connie returned back to the temple with the pegasisters, she told them how she joined up with them and now had a pegasus of her own. The gems were even more surprised about this than the pegasisters were, except for Steven who was enthralled by the news. Connie was one of the pegasisters, and possibly a part of both groups in some way. This sudden event was all surprising, but also very interesting at the same time. Would Connie enjoy her time with the pegasisters and learn from what they know? Will she eventually commit to stay with them for all times?

to be continued…..


	5. Rouge's Find

After weeks had passed, Connie really started to get close to the pegasisters and learned the life of a pegasister as well. This life felt great to Connie as well and loved the second family that they provided her. Even her parents seemed okay with the pegas when they finally got to meet them. However, something strange was about to come to the pegasisters, something that they haven't seen in years. For several nights, Rouge started to hear something in the distance and did her best to not leave and check it out.

One night, she still sensed the unknown presence, but now she couldn't resist. Rouge jumped onto her pegasus and ran off quickly to where she sensed it. It became stronger as she ran through a rather pretty forest that was not far from Beach City. That's when she saw what it was. It was a male snowshoe pega on a large white pegasus stallion. Rouge didn't expect to find a snowshoe so close to warmer lands, but she didn't question. The two looked at each other for a while, then the snowshoe came over to Rouge and reached out to touch her. Rouge accepted the contacted and touched his hand with her own.

Rouge learned his name was Snowdrift and that he left his original pack due to a cruel leader. Rouge could see he wasn't kidding because she saw bad scars on his skin. However, this didn't bother the nightingale and she chose to keep coming to see Snowdrift every night. As she went out more and more, Rouge started staying out even longer. This is because Rouge started having feelings for him and he did for her as well. One night, Rouge did not return to the temple and the others all noticed she was missing.

"We haven't seen Rouge all day." Garnet brought up

"She's never gone this long." Blue Sky replied

"You don't suppose anything happened to her?" Red Flare asked

"We must find her immediately." Garnet told them "Who knows what could happen to her."

"I'll go with you to look." Connie told her "You'll need a set of wings to find her easily and the rest of us should stay here in case she comes back."

Ganet thought for a moment then realized Connie was right. Rouge would be easier to find by air than by foot. With that, they went on with Connie's plan and flew off to look for the lead pegasister and why she had not returned. After what seemed like hours, Connie managed to spot Rouge with Snowdrift in a forest clearing below.

"Garnet, look down there!" Connie pointed out "It's Rouge!"

Garnet looked down to where Connie pointed out. She was right, Rouge was right there. What was she doing way out here and who was with her? Ganet ordered Connie to fly down to where Rouge was. As they landed, Snowdrift got nervous and retreated into the forest. Rouge stayed where she was though and looked to them.

"So, this is where you've been Rouge." Garnet spoke up "How come you never returned back to the temple like you always do?"

"Well, I sensed him nearby and I wanted to see what it was." Rouge replied "His name is Snowdrift, a runaway snowshoe. He's pretty friendly actually."

"We started to grow worried about you though, Rouge." Connie responded "We thought something bad happened to you."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen." Rouge replied

With Rouge now found, they journeyed back to the temple with the lead pegasister. However, something was new with her one that others didn't catch til later. Rouge was now pregnant.

to be continued….


	6. Tragedy and Miracle

No doubt now, Rouge was indeed pregnant. It started to become a lot more noticeable as months went on. Snowdrift returned and tried to stay at Rouge's side as much as possible to make sure she would be alright. Rouge may have been a tough nightingale, but in this state she was now vulnerable to attacks. Everyone was a little edgy about Snowdrift staying there at first. After a while, they started getting along with him and we more welcoming to him being there. They were surprised to hear though that he was actually a distant cousin to Arianna, the great snowshoe pega. This only drew Rouge closer to him, for he did actually start reminding her more and more of her old friend. Snowdrift made a promise to Rouge too that the others must go with. He'd have to temporarily take her place once she got too far into the pregnancy. Rouge had to make sure Garnet would be able to go with the idea about Snowdrift's temporary leadership. At first, Garnet didn't like idea of not being able to work side by side with her best friend, but she knew she didn't have a choice in this.

"I understand now, Rouge." Garnet told her "It will be great to have you back up and going again when you do."

"I'll look forward to that too." Rouge replied "I already miss running with you guys, but I know I can't."

"You might have to be careful though when your child does come into the world, though." Garnet told her

"I think I know where you're going with that." Rouge replied "It's the first time that there is ever been a half-bred pega, especially being part Nightingale and Snowshoe. It will be a rarity indeed."

"Which means it will be a prize to get too." Garnet responded

"I'll keep it safe, don't worry." Rouge told her

"And I'm going to help with that." Garnet replied "I insist."

"Well, thank you." Rouge responded

"I have to go now, Rouge, there's an important mission to go on." Garnet brought up

"You do what you have to do." Rouge replied "If anyone can complete this, you can."

Garnet got up and walked to the warp bad "We'll be back as soon as we can."

With that, the gems, Red Flare, Blue Sky, and Snowdrift set off onto the next mission. After several hours, though, two thing happened. One was tragic, the other a miracle. During the mission, Snowdrift sadly didn't make it alive, when he was fit by a fire arrow. However, when they returned they say that Rouge had daughter with her and she was magnificent. The daughter was named Sterling Silver and everyone believed that she would one day, be the strongest out of all of them and will really become of use when the time came.

The end

You will Sterling Silver as well as the pegagems in the last story of this trilogy, _The Silver Daughter_.


End file.
